Normally, a graphic equalizer can adjust levels in each of a plurality of divided bands and set a frequency correction curve by some visible means. By using such a graphic equalizer, a sound image or a tone color of a musical instrument or the like which occupies a specific band can be changed. However, localization of the musical instrument can be shifted to some extent but smooth shift and shift operation with natural feeling cannot be obtained by the graphic equalizer.